Opportunity
by BRRIII
Summary: When a new Regime takes over America, Fang finds himself in a job and supporting his sister Sam and himself at only 14. When he gets arrested by an unknown force of the law in the middle of the night, and imprisoned in an institute of esoteric arts, what will he do to comprehend the series of seeming ignorance around him? Or will he find himself believing it? Extreme OOC. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while! Sorry guys, I get really distracted all the time. But not to worry! New story. Let me just tell you now, it's OOC to the max (no pun intended). This was more considered to be an independent piece of work rather than a FanFic, but because I haven't updated in a while, I figured what the heck! I changed all the names (except one that didn't fit into the age thing) into Maximum Ride names. So, that's the reason it's so OOC. But I still hope that you'll like it. It might fit more into the dogma of Witch & Wizard, so if you'd like to look at it like that, then that's alright. **_

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," the well dressed man at the front of the room said. He came in almost military-like; hands clasped behind his back, standing as straight as possible. His hair had less of military similarity, being down to his shoulders. He had it parted perfectly, his bangs put to the side so that we could see his admittedly notable blue eyes. He paced at the front, from one wall of the room to about eight feet in the other direction to the other, then repeated. His hair was tucked behind his ear, the most presentable way.

There was the normal response to the quote, a few copied his gesture while others simply nodded. And of course there were the ones who were not there mentally, just keeping the seats warm. All they wanted was to keep a good image, not really caring about a word the man up front was saying.

I looked around the table; eight people, each probably around twenty to thirty years of age. Six men, not including me, a male as well, and two women. The man up front took a loud gulp, then continued with his presentation. These kinds of things happened once a week, but this was this man's first opportunity to prove his worth in this organization.

As I looked at the faces around this table, I realized just how many reasons this guy had to be nervous. Every visage was unforgiving and stiff. They all stared as if _looking _for a flaw. There wasn't a smile on anyone's face in the room, not even a quirk of the lip. The hairy rugged faces of the men all were harsh and the women's, although softer, were no less welcoming. I decided to give him a little grin, seeing as no one else would even think of doing so. His face brightened, and some of the pressure seemed to dissolve away.

"Excuse me, but, you have children, right?" the man asked Chandler, the head of the organization. The person who could have him put out of it like _that._ His pale brow crinkled and he nodded.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"And have you ever had a night where you say, 'Be home by seven,' and at 8:00, you call their phone, but it's off?" the man asked. He didn't quite have the businessman presentation down yet, but I thought I'd started to grasp his concept. Chandler's face was almost threatening as he stared at his employee, and he hesitantly nodded.

"Yes," he answered, "What are you getting at?" The man held up a finger, then directed us to a board behind him. He took off a blank white piece of cardboard before showing us the layout of a seemingly average cell phone.

"Every phone, obviously, has the on and off option, of which they could use at any moment. Of course, if the phone is off when a call is received, then it goes straight to voicemail. But, say that this is an absolute emergency, and you need to talk to them _right now._ Well," he flipped the diagram off of the tripod, revealing a phone I hadn't seen before.

"I've designed a phone with the option to override the other person's phone's on and off option. Meaning simply that they can turn the phone on if the phone is off. That way, in an absolute emergency, we can immediately talk to the person which we need to talk to. Now, um, is there any questions?" A female stood up, dusted off her skirt and looked him in the eyes through the glare in her glasses.

"What if someone that they didn't want simply turned that person's phone on to get them in trouble, say, in the middle of a class in school?" she said. He rubbed his chin, putting on an expression of pondering.

"Well, we could simply do something along the lines of having only a few exclusive phones allowed to turn on one phone. You could offer this option with a fee for every phone allowed to do such," the presenter stated. A good answer, I'd admit. The woman nodded and sat down, obviously accepting his suggestion.

"So, what if this person doesn't answer, and so, the phone will just stay on until the person notices that it's on?" John asked. The presenter held his finger up in a, "matter of fact," manner.

"As a matter of fact," I held back a chuckle, "I've designed the phone to immediately power down once the call has been canceled or when it goes to voicemail to avoid such a problem." John nodded in acceptance.

"Would the person who was trying to contact the consumer have to own this phone as well?" Chandler asked.

"No," the presenter said, "I have also made an application that can be put on any phone for no charge that activates this option." I could've sworn I noticed a certain cockiness on his face for stumping the head of the organization.

"Say the phone has lost all battery power, then how could someone turn the phone on?" one woman asked. He, of course, had an answer for this as well.

"Well, I've created a longer lasting battery for the phone. It lasts 110 percent of the average battery life, and I programmed the phone to shut down when only that extra ten percent of battery is left, so that it would still have enough power to turn on and function properly if someone turned it on." The woman let a look of acceptance pass her face before a smile. There was a long silence, "Any more questions?" Everyone shook their head.

"Well, thank you for your presentation," said Chandler, giving the man a smile and a hand shake, "You seem to have worked out all of the kinks in your design. I think we can all agree we could certainly use this phone as our new design. We will get back to you. This meeting is dismissed." Shuffling filled the room and within seconds everyone was out of the room and on with their lives. I followed the man out and tapped him on the shoulder as he made it out of the building.

"Hey, great presentation," I said, "You seem to really know what you're talking about." He gave me a smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I must ask, how old are you?" I smiled, that was an average question.

"Fourteen," I said, "I get that question a lot." I walked in the opposite direction of him toward home.

_**Please REVIEW :DD **_


	2. Chapter 2

9:30 P.M.

"Hey," I heard as I walked in the door. I was greeted home with the two arms I was used to, wrapped around me with a cobra's grip. My arms mimicked hers and found their way around her shoulders. I gave her a final squeeze and parted, finding a serious expression staring me down.

"Hey," I said. She kept looking at me with the same expression, her blue eyes piercing into my mind. I grinned at her. "What?"

"Did you have fun at your _last _meeting?" she asked me. My smile widened as I pulled her into a hug.

"What, you thought I forgot?" I asked, swaying side to side. After we parted, her face softened, and she granted me one last hug. I'd promised her that this would be my last meeting with that organization, considering the new government that would take hold tomorrow.

Yeah, new government. The new government that would far surpass this one; the one we'd voted for. The citizens would have a little less power, but sometimes the people don't know what they need. Decisions will be made by higher ups in the government, who'd gone through years of essential education for such a position. It was just something that had to be done.

"So, Fang," my sister said to me, "Anything interesting happen today?" I thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Nope," I said, "Nothing new, Sam." You may be asking where our parents are. Well, first off, Sam and I aren't actually brother and sister. We were just extremely close friends; we always joked that God sent one of us to the wrong parents. She's 18, way older than I am, but we can relate.

Second, as part of the new government that would come into play tomorrow, they took any teenager's parents to the capital city to take care of orphaned children. See? This new government knew what they were doing. I happened to fit right into that time period, my birthday being the day before they decided to put this law into action. They decided to provide us with financial support and a shelter until the government set in. After that it was as if we were legal adults; we would no longer be considered minors.

"Well," Sam said, looking at the clock on the wall. It seemed to tick harshly, relating to the distance between now and the time that our lives changed forever. It seemed to only get louder, and I figured at midnight tonight, the clock would fall off the wall, shattering on the floor about six feet below. This wasn't the largest house, seeing as we were two young kids living only on what a future regime would provide us. "I'm getting hungry. How about we eat and then get to sleep."

Although I was five years younger, I was multiple inches taller than Sam, now very noticeable as I looked down at her. "Sure," I said.

_**Please REVIEW :DD **_


	3. Chapter 3

12:30 A.M.

"Come on," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I rubbed the red rectangle on my forehead, congruent to the bar that hung above my mattress. I wasn't exactly sure of the purpose of that bar, and I still found it useless except for giving me a concussion. A darker hue of red could be found in the middle where I'd cut my head on it. The perfect way to start off my day.

_What the?_

I walked across the hall, from the bathroom I'd been inspecting my forehead in, into the room that Sam and I shared. Yeah, we shared a room, I told you we were close. But once again, she was like a sister to me. Finding my way back on track, I searched for the barely audible disturbance of the air's equilibrium around me.

"Sam," I said just loud enough to wake her. She was always an easy waker, although sometimes grumpy. She sat up slowly, doing better than I had and avoiding the bar that was housed above her head. My eyes adjusted strangely fast, quick enough for me to notice her rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

_Wait a minute..._

The adjusting of my eyes was, in fact, a light that was filtering through the blinds of our window. Sam noticed it as well, turning her eyes and widening the space between two of the blinds with her fingers. I did the same, pulling one down just far enough to get a rough outline of what was going on.

I noted a large vehicle, like one of those they use to take people to prison. Okay, so the weirdness scale of my waking up just turned from zero to a reasonable three out of ten. Next, I noticed the slightest hint of moving figures, making out four limbs and a head and assuming it was a human. Right now walking towards our house. I looked at the clock: 12:35 AM.

_Okay, seven out of ten is now reasonable. _

The loud knocking at the door only bumped up my adrenaline. "Sam," I said, "Grab something to defend yourself with." She stood up, legs still soar from deep slumber, and opened the closet door, her arm returning with a metal baseball bat. She tossed it to me.

"It's kinda heavy, I figure you'll wield it better than I will." I nodded, creeping down the hallway towards the living room, which housed the front door. As I reached the end of the hall, I peeked back to see if Sam was close by. She crept behind me with a small, black...

"Sam!" I scolded through a whisper, "Where in the world did you get a gun?" My eyes were adjusted enough to the dark to notice her eyes widen in a surprised expression.

"Of all times, you choose _now, _to be a nosy parental figure?" she asked. I thought about it and decided I'd yell at her later. Right now we had to focus on _keeping _later because if we argued about it right now, there was a _huge _chance that it wouldn't come.

"Okay," I said, "Once we make it to the door, I'm going to count to three. On three, I'll open the door; I'll come out swinging and you guard my back." She nodded and I tiptoed to the door, avoiding the window, now illuminated with flashlights and some other form of light which seemed to flicker.

I looked at Sam and gave her a motion to crouch and crawl to the door. She did so, doing a perfect army crawl. I was proud. I'd almost be intimidated had it not been for her pink, fuzzy pajamas. I'd finally made it to the door, and pushed myself up with ease, although pulling up Sam to stay as quiet as possible. I looked her in the eyes.

"One..."

_Bam!_

_**Please REVIEW :DD **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam! Not yet!" I said, flinching from the pang of a bullet going any which way.

"You said on one!" she said, "I thought you just skipped three and two!"

"I said on _three_!" I said. There were loud voices on the other side of the door.

"That's assaulting an officer _and _resisting arrest," said a man, seemingly large in stature. That's when the door was kicked in, colliding with Sam and I.

"Fang!" Sam screamed. I grabbed her and attempted to break her fall. Next came the pummeling of boots against the door which was still _on top of me. _I thought I was acting as a shock absorber to Sam, but even with that support, it still had to hurt.

"Stand up!" said the man, "Get in the back of that van now!" I realized that the flickering light was in fact police lights on top of the transportation vehicle. And what the man had said earlier had just hit me. _Resisting arrest? Was there arrest to resist? _Realizing I was apparently a fugitive now, I put my hands above my head.

"Excuse me," I said, "May I know what it is we are getting arrested for..." Not my brightest idea. Note to self: no questioning a three hundred pound muscle with a gun. The man decided to save his ammo and use brute strength to throw me into the yard.

And no, I don't mean he pushed me outside and then I fell on the yard; he didn't even have that much courtesy. He _threw me into the yard. _As in, there was airtime involved. After colliding hard with gravel with only thin strands of grass to cushion my fall, the air left my lungs, leaving me flapping around like a headless chicken.

"Fang!" Sam yelled, obviously being dragged into the back of the van.

"Get in the back!" said the man who'd thrown me. He seemed to be the head of this whole operation, or at least the mouth. There was a sickening _Thump_ that only metal could make and I knew that was Sam colliding hard with one of the walls of the van. I finally caught my breath enough to attempt to stand up.

Only to be collided with by the muscle himself.

"No, you had your chance," he said.

"Listen, all I want to do is walk to," followed by the muffled sound of my mouth being politely shushed with a hand. And by politely shushed I mean harshly pounded. I groaned and tried to push myself up again. Punched again.

I'm surprised that I was still alive, much less conscious. I knew that my face probably looked like a terrible accident, though. I decided to just lay limp. Maybe if I did that he'd think I'd passed out, and he'd just put me in the van like the human skin rug I felt like.

"Oh no," he said, with a villainous laugh, "You're not getting off that easy." I noticed a shadow as I guessed he stepped over me, then, if I read the shadow correctly...

_Oomph! _

In case you didn't know, that was the sound of whatever breath I had left coming out of me as three hundred pounds of harsh gravity bury me into the ground. There was probably a crack in there too, that represented my spine inheriting mature scoliosis. He let out another deep chuckle and then grabbed me under my arms with one hand, about mid thigh with the other. He walked over as I lay motionless, not even lifting my head. He threw me into the van with a sickening, _Thunk_, and then, at the most convenient time, I lost consciousness.

P.S. Be sure to look up the word, "Sarcasm," in the dictionary, it will seriously help you with reading this.

_**REVIEW! :DD **_


End file.
